Killing Me Softly
by Kirishtu
Summary: Those who were soaked in bloodshed were changed forever. Now that the years have passed old friends may not be such anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Originally posted on aff 2009-01-07 - 2009-04-05

I

Killing was what a shinobi did for a living. Bloodshed was something a shinobi was used to. Maybe it was because they were so steeped in blood that they were affected so much. Naruto leaned his forehead against the rain-cooled glass of the window and sighed. Almost three hundred years ago, those streets down there had been dirt and these buildings hadn't even been a twinkle in their builder's eye. Three hundred years ago, Naruto had been a boy of twenty, barely into his prime years when the final war had taken place.

No one really knew hot it happened. One minute every ninja was fighting the enemy, the next they were screaming and writhing in pain. Those that survived that changed in a way no one could have imagined.

Suddenly, the ninja became the enemy instead of the protectors and it took Naruto three months to figure out why.

Those steeped in blood had become creatures that needed it to survive. Almost every ninja became the vampire, and almost every ninja survived until the first kill. Those chuunin rank and genin rank were the first to die, whether by the hands of others or their own no one really knew. Then those of jounin rank were affected by the madness. By the fifth year of being cursed like this only the Rookie Nine, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, the Sand Siblings, and a handful of others were left alive. They banded together, drawn to each other simply because everyone was familiar.

By the turn of the century only the Sand Siblings, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba and Shino were left. Neji and Shikamaru had let themselves starve, much to Gaara and Kankurou's unhappiness. TenTen, Ino, Hinata, and Lee had vanished one night, and decided to see one final sunrise. Kakashi and Iruka had died together, a twin suicide.

Some could handle the idea of killing to live. Some couldn't. Some went made with the bloodlust. Some were just tired.

Naruto couldn't fathom what had been going through their heads when they chose the final rest, but he'd let them go. He'd cried for them, mourning for them, and made sure he kept their pictures in the locket around his neck as a remembrance.

Oh, Naruto wasn't alone in the night world. Sasuke and Sakura were there, along with the Sand Siblings. Kiba and Shino dropped by on occasion but they lived in the Land of Seasons now on their kennel farm. The Land of Seasons used to be the Land of Snow, but ever since Koyuki-hime had finished the machine, the name had been fought over until the current one was chosen.

Naruto turned away from the window as he heard the creaking of the upstairs floorboards and went back to minding the coffee pot.

There were plenty of other vampires wandering around the world, though he never really interacted with them. Each had their own territory and hunting ground and mostly left each other alone unless someone got brave or stupid.

Naruto canted his head and sighed. Being a blood-sucking fiend wasn't all that bad. Sure, he was allergic to sunlight and he had to consume blood on a regular basis, but he could still eat food like a normal person. He could even have sex if he wanted to albeit he was, essentially, sterile. Not like it mattered anyway.

The sleepy side of the link finally began to wake, and Kyuubi came down the spiral stairs, clad only in grey flannel pants. Naruto looked up at the biju, knowing he'd done it on purpose. Kyuubi's seal had also been affected by the vampirism, weakening but strengthening it at the same time. So while the biju wasn't able to completely escape his cage, he could expend chakra to create a body and, through their link, move his consciousness and spirit to that corporeal form.

Kyuubi hit the landing and stretched. Naruto looked away before his sex drive got the better of hm. Still, the orange-haired biju seemed to know anyway, and purposely brushed up against Naruto on his way to the kitchen.

"Coffee ready?" asked the elder creature, carefully hiding his smile.

"Of course it's ready." Naruto snapped. "It's always ready."

Kyuubi laughed and abandoned the coffee pot to nuzzle at Naruto's throat. Naruto let out a growl but bared his throat anyway, closing his eyes and waiting for the gentle nip that usually signaled Kyuubi wanted to mate. The nip didn't come. In fact, Kyuubi seemed content just nuzzling Naruto's throat, so Naruto relaxed and let the nine tailed fox do what he wanted.

Theirs was a simple existence. They had a nice house, one that Naruto had built about one hundred and fifty years ago and had been "passed down" ever since. Naruto had learned enough over the years to change his appearance and his name every fifty years or so – and had once gone ten being a girl. Sometimes he chose to look like someone from his past. Sometimes he was just too lazy to expend the chakra and just dyed his hair and covered up his whisker-scars.

Naruto was careful to spread his feeding ground out and wasn't above breaking into the morgue to get at the tubs of blood set aside for disposal.

He'd come to terms with his immortality and figured as long as he kept his secrecy, he could continue to live until the end of days.

"So," Kyuubi said, drawing back from his jinchuuriki to get his coffee, "what are today's plans?"

Naruto sighed. "I was going to visit Sasuke and check up on Sakura. I also have work tonight so I can't be limping."

"With all that money stashed away, I don't see why you even bother to work."

"I get stir crazy." Naruto gave the demon a wan smile. "Sex can only sure so much."

"Damn." Kyuubi said in a cheery voice.

"Yeah, what a shame."

Whatever Kyuubi was about to say was drowned out by a loud crash of thunder, and the lights flickered once. Then a steady drum of rain began and Naruto fought not to deflate at Kyuubi's sudden grin.

"Looks like you're stuck here." Kyuubi said as he sipped his coffee.

Naruto stared at the treacherous weather. "Looks like."


	2. Chapter 2

II

Sasuke's fingers dragged along the metal frame of the beat up pickup truck, the pads of his fingers mapping out every little detail. He had plenty of time now to work on the old machine since the weather had turned against him. Naruto had to renege on their meeting, but Sasuke was fine with that. He'd gotten far too used to living in silence, though he did appreciate Naruto's visits.

They ended up fighting more often than actually working together, but that was how it had been for the past three hundred years.

Sasuke believed the term was 'frenemies'.

They got along as much as they could, but inevitably they'd end up in a bloody tussle. No clear winner was ever decided, but Sasuke didn't care too much anymore. After all, Naruto was still a loyal friend.

Sharingan red eyes flicked up as a door creaked, and Sasuke carefully melted into the shadows. He didn't want to engage in a fight right now, having just fed, and he didn't want to create a scene, not when there were mortals down the street.

"Sasuke? It's Sakura."

The Uchiha didn't relax until the rose-haired woman came into full view, splendidly dressed in a silk cheongsam. After a few minutes Sasuke appeared before her, his head canting slightly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

Sakura smiled. "To see you, of course."

Sasuke blinked, shrugged. "Fine."

The brunette moved back to his truck, careful to keep distance between him and the woman. He wasn't exactly sure why he needed to keep her away from him, but something about Sakura just rubbed him the wrong way. He never showed it on his face (then again, he rarely showed emotion anymore) and never said anything. He would wait for he to make the first move and react accordingly.

Sakura hoisted herself onto the worktable, carefully balancing herself on the thin piece of wood. She crossed her legs at the ankles and leaned back to watch Sasuke work.

"Naruto was supposed to come visit, wasn't he?" Sakura asked with an innocent smile.

"Weather," Sasuke replied, bending down as if the checking the wheel well. He slipped the kunai under his sleeve before he rose, circling around the truck with a wrench in hand. He didn't know what to make of Sakura's smile, but it was enough for him to get his back up.

Sakura slid down from her perch and wandered over to Sasuke, trailing her fingers up his arm, over hi neck and his lips. If trying to figure out what she was doing hadn't distracted Sasuke, he would have bitten off those fingers.

"It's been three-hundred years," the rose-haired woman whispered, leaning closer to Sasuke's face. "I've been waiting."

Sakura kissed Sasuke hard.

The brunette was frozen for a long moment. Then he placed his hands on the woman's shoulders, curled his fingers, and threw her away from him. With a yelp, Sakura crashed into a stack of empty paint cans, the lot of them tumbling down around her. Sasuke didn't bother to move as Sakura got to her feet, glaring hot hatred at him. She moved fast, her undead speed getting her across the room and in Sasuke's face in mere seconds. The man was ready for her, however, his kunai sinking deep into her chest before he nails could reach his throat.

Sakura howled and pulled back, staring at Sasuke and trying not to cry. "Why?" she choked out.

"Because you're a bitch and I don't like you." Sasuke said blandly, cleaning off his kunai. "Whatever your intentions I don't want to be a part of them. I don't love you. I never did. So get out of that little fantasy world of yours and get into reality."

Sakura's lower lip trembled. She fled before Sasuke could move toward her, the door swinging open as she vanished into the rain. Sasuke heaved a sigh and raked his fingers through his hair. He hated people for a reason and that reason had jus escaped out the door. The brunette moved to close and lock this door before looking forlornly at the skeleton of the pickup truck. It would suck to leave it behind, but he had to now.

He knew just where to go, too.

Sakura curled up on her futon in her beautiful apartment and cried. It wasn't fair! After three hundred years of being by his side, Sasuke should love her. After all, he was the only reason she was here. She'd fought the descent into madness because she could have an eternity with the man she loved. But no. No. He was too focused on being a misanthrope and –

Her breath caught in her throat.

Sasuke was in love with someone else.

Naruto.

Of course! Why didn't she see it before? Sakura rolled over onto her back to stare at the ceiling, feeling her hunger begin to rise. It wasn't fair. Sasuke was supposed to love her, not Naruto. Not another man.

Her fists clenched. She'd spent the last three hundred years going against her reed, killing instead of healing. She'd kept feeding so she could stay alive, so she could remain by Sasuke's side. She was a murderess, not a healer. Oh, but she would be. She'd be the greatest healer any of her kind saw. Insane laughter filled Sakura's bedroom, but Sakura never once realized it was coming from her.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Gaara settled on the couch beside Temari, emerald eyes falling on the glowing screen of the television. Two weeks ago, several members of the vampire community had been killed, setting everyone on edge. Killed during the daylight hours, humans were to blame for the vampire deaths, but Gaara wasn't so sure. He and his siblings had often discussed such a situation, but never actually assumed it would happen. Of course, their numbers were small, perhaps only two thousand total, but a death was still felt by all as a personal threat. The news detailed the killings as an accident or suicide, but the bodies were cremated before any real findings could happen.

Which meant the killer was going back for the bodies at the morgue before the secret society of the dark could be released to the public.

"I don't believe this," Temari griped, tossed aside her book and sprawling out on the cushions, her head pillowed on her little brother's thigh. "Why would someone target us?

"Fanatics." Gaara mumbled in reply. "Maybe religious reasons. Maybe mob hits. Maybe they really were just accidents and suicides."

Temari snored. "Bullshit."

"You asked."

"You really have to stop answering rhetorical questions."

"Hn."

Temari flicked her gaze to her brother's face, studying that closed-off profile. Since Neji's death, Gaara had almost reverted back to his old self. He rarely spoke, rarely showed any emotion beyond the bare minimum and was nearly intolerant of any kind of affection. He allowed Temari simply because she was his sister.

And she'd beat him senseless otherwise.

Emerald trembled slightly and then was still. Temari looked away before Gaara noticed her staring. Her poor kid brother had always been emotionally fragile, hiding everything behind a mask of indifference and apathy. He'd opened up only to Naruto and Neji, and when the latter chose to go to the final rest, he'd broken again. Why he didn't follow Neji Temari wasn't sure, but she felt it had a great deal to do with her and Kankurou. Gaara was a proud person, but he was always reluctant to let go of the people he loved.

"We should go on a vacation," Temari said suddenly, surging up and nearly cracking Gaara's nose with her forehead.

The redhead gave his sister a mild glare. "You know we can't."

"You're no fun."

Gaara simply looked at her. Temari waved her hand in dismissal and got to her feet. As she did, the doorbell gave its familiar chime. Gaara settled back onto the couch as Temari went to answer.

For a while he heard low voices talking. But then his spine crawled and he was on his feet before Temari began to scream. He was too slow and he skidded to a stop in the den foyer, seeing Temari struggling with another person hidden under a heavy jacket. Temari's eyes found his and silently told him to run.

He didn't move until she shouted his name, drawing the murderer's attention to him. Gaara's eyes went wide at the sight of insanity in those eyes and took a step forward. Temari threw her attacker away from her and rushed toward her brother, clotheslining him into her hold. All she could think about was protecting Gaara and she knew she could only save one of them. She shoved Gaara into the bolt hold she and Kankurou had made and kissed her brother's forehead.

"I love you, Gaara."

"Temari! Don't!"

Gaara reached out, tried to stop the blonde vampiress. He was shut in and heard a lock click. Gaara sat in the dark, trembling. He heard a scream cut short, shuffling, then silence.

"Temari?" Gaara called after several long minutes of quiet. "TEMARI?!"

Sasuke accepted the offered cup of hot chocolate and stared at the blonde man that used to be an object of his obsession.

Naruto put the kettle back on the stove and picked up his own mug, canting his head while his gaze rested on the ceiling. Sasuke averted his eyes and tried not to think about what could have been.

Oh, Naruto still loved him, but it was the love of a brother. Naruto was full of that kind of love and he shared it freely. But the special kind of love, the love that Sasuke had only recently realized he wanted from the blonde, had already been given to another. And Kyuubi wasn't about to step back and give what was his to another.

He would tolerate Sasuke's presence for Naruto, but Sasuke would be wise not to overstep any invisible lines.

"I haven't seen her in days." Naruto replied to Sasuke's earlier question. "Usually Sakura comes by for a quick breakfast, but she's been, I don't know, weird."

"I did reject her."

"I though she knew you were gay."

"Don't get smart." Sasuke snapped mildly. Naruto only smiled. "You heard about the murderers?"

"Everyone has. Those that didn't flee are dividing up the territories of those that did, but it's only in our city. Shino and Kiba haven't heard a peep."

"Lucky them." Sasuke sighed. "They're going into hiding?"

"Hell, no. They're staying right where they are. Dogs."

"Oh, right."

Naruto took a sip of the chocolate ad made a face at the heat. "Maybe the killer got her?"

"Maybe she is the killer?"

"Sakura?"

"She's capable."

Naruto snorted. "By default, so are we. But Sakura's a healer. I doubt she'd kill willingly. And anyway, those killings took place during the day. Unless she's got an immunity or very strong sun-block, she can't be."

"Licking her wounds?"

"Likely. She's a strong person; rejection by you shouldn't cause anything more than moping."

Sasuke frowned, but said nothing more, sipping his hot chocolate as he let his gaze fall to the kitchen floor. If there was anything at fault with Naruto it was that he always looked for the best in people, no matter how evil they'd become. He'd fought tooth and nail to bring Sasuke home and Sasuke's been too much of a dick to realize just how important he'd been to his friend.

"You really should be more suspicious."

Electric blue met black and Sasuke was suddenly aware of how old Naruto's exotic eyes were. He kept forgetting there were two different minds in the younger man's skull, one thousands upon thousands of years old, and one that had been hurt far too many times and needed to prove there was still good in the world. Naruto's left eye had the faint glimmering of blood-red tomoe, and Sasuke remembered that Itachi had made his own sacrifice to prove to himself good still existed.

The Tomoe spun once, then vanished.

Naruto shrugged.

"Even if I was, I'd try to investigate before I accuse." Sasuke just sighed and finished off his drink.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Kankurou wearily trudged up the stairs to his apartment, silently cursing out the elevator. After working nearly a thirteen-hour shift, walking up four flights of stairs wasn't something he wanted to be doing.

It probably saved his life.

Kankurou smelled blood the moment he got to his floor, a strong scent, and familiar too. The puppet master paled the moment he recognized the scent, and bolted for his apartment. The door was closed, hiding the grim scene behind it. Without thinking, Kankurou bust through the door and froze.

The apartment was in a state of utter chaos, broken glass and torn pillows strewn all over. Tables were overturned, chairs were broken and blood was smeared, spattered, and spurted all over the walls. In the center of it wall was Gaara, eyes blank and far away, holding onto Temari. For a moment, Kankurou would have sword that Temari was only sleeping. That was until his gaze traveled down to his sister's neck the expanse shredded and keeping the head attaché to the body by one very fragile sinew.

The brunette swallowed the bile threatening to come up. He'd seen worse, done worse. But, for fuck's sake, that was his sister.

"Gaara?"

Kankurou approached slowly, hearing tendrils of sand skittering under the floorboards like a herd of mice. He was very aware that Gaara could and would kill him if the thought Kankurou was any danger. Kankurou was within arm's reach of his siblings when the first sob escaped Gaara's throat. The elder Sabaku sibling was on his knees in an instant, wrapping his arms around his little brother, shocked beyond words. He hadn't seen Gaara cry once since, well, since forever. Gaara hadn't even cried the day Neji chose to die. He'd hidden all his motion, buried it.

Why did it take Temari's death to bring it all out?

"Gaara," Kankurou whispered. "Gaara, you have to let her go."

Gaara shook his head and clung tighter to Temari's body. Kankurou winced as e heard a think and couldn't keep his stomach from rebelling this time. He turned away as fast as he could, fighting not to look at the grisly scene of Gaara holding Temari's decapitated body.

"Gaara, we have to get out of here." Kankurou tried again.

"Not without Temari."

Shit. "Temari can't come with us."

Gaara looked at Kankurou as if he didn't quite understand. The brunette fought down his curses. He knew that look in Gaara's eyes. He'd seen it in his own eyes, in the eyes of the addicts he worked with. The look was of hopelessness, hopelessness mixed with apathy ad insanity. It was a look of one who'd given up on even living.

Dammit.

"Gaara, Gaara, listen to me." Kankurou waited until his brother's attention was focused on him. "Tell me what happened."

Gaara swallowed. "We were watching television and the doorbell went off. So Temari went to answer. They talked, sounded like Temari knew the person, and then Temari was making me hide. I could have protected her, Kankurou, I could have saved her!"

Kankurou shook his head and reached for his sister's corpse, knowing Gaara was far too upset to use his hand. He took Temari from Gaara, grabbed up her head, and went into the bathroom. He locked the corpse in there and went to pack a bag for himself and his brother. Gaara still knelt where he'd been left and it took everything Kankurou had to get him to his feet.  
Sand quickly formed the precious Hyoutan and Gaara mechanically pulled the gourd on his back and let Kankurou take his hand. They ran, fleeing, moving in the forgotten art of the shinobi, hurrying for a train or some other underground transportation. The sun was rising.

Kankurou brought Gaara down into the subway tunnels, finding a hidden niche big enough for the two of them. Gaara settled down, using the Hyoutan as a pillow, but Kankurou wouldn't let him sleep. He washed Gaara's face and hands, forced him to undress and put on fresh clothes. The bloodied once Kankurou used for a fire, fighting not to gag at the acrid scent of burning blood.

Kankurou pulled his little brother into his arms then, and held him tight, close, burying his face in the younger man's soft red hair. Gaara shuddered only once before he began to cry. Kankurou didn't really know what to do. When Shikamaru cried, Kankurou would be there and ready to fuck him, dive all those tears away. Gaara was his brother – we couldn't treat him as he treated Shikamaru.

Could he?

No.

Kankurou simply held Gaara tighter until his brother had fallen asleep, carefully closing his own eyes. The brunette kept a tight hold on Gaara throughout the day, waking every once in a while to make sure someone didn't come by and decapitate Gaara while he was unconscious. They'd find a new place to hole up come nightfall and then they'd ship out to Naruto's. There was always better defense in numbers after all.

Eyes swept the destroyed apartment, scouring every corner for what the master wanted. The body wasn't where it should be, and though every inch of the apartment was searched there was no body to be found. She couldn't have survived the attack. Could she? Maybe the redheaded brat had done something with the body. That was entirely plausible. But then the goal wouldn't have been achieved.

The Kazekage – the former Kazekage because those didn't exist anymore – was supposed to have been psychologically damaged by seeing his sibling die. Maybe the wrong sibling had been chosen? Maybe it should have been the brother that died, not the sister. Too late now.

Look for the sister's body. It was needed for the second stage. Where could it be?

Bathroom. It was the only place left unchecked because, really, going into someone else's bathroom was gross. There she lay in bloody glory, only her arm burned off from the sunlight slowly creeping up her body. A blanket was thrown over the corpse to keep the sun away and with that blanket, the body was hauled out of the apartment. Just a quick call now and the sirens would be screaming on the way here. Now all that was left was a delivery and the rest of the day was free.

Mihara Shunsuke grinned as he bundled up the body into the back of his van. He liked free days.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Sasuke leaned out the fire escape window, watching the cars go by in the street below. Naruto had gone off to work, leaving the Uchiha alone with the one person – creature – who hated his gust the most. Kyuubi, to his credit, spent his own time as far away from Sasuke as possible and only spoke to him once. The brunette climbed out on the landing, figuring he'd be a good guest and smoke outside.

He fumbled for a lighter when a flame kicked to life before his eyes, and the brunette stared up at the Kyuubi for a while before he accepted the light.

"Didn't think for a lighter when a flame kicked to life before his eyes, and brunette stared up at the Kyuubi for a while before he accepted the light.

"Didn't think you smoked," Sasuke said off handedly. Kyuubi shrugged and took a drag on his own cigarette.

"Naruto doesn't like it much. Doesn't like it when I drink either. Doesn't stop me from doing it."

"Of course now."

The pair smoked in silence for a long while before Kyuubi struck up a harmless conversation. They must have talked and chain-smoked for hours because Naruto appeared between them, staring at each other as if checking for injuries before disappearing inside. Kyuubi wore a smug grin as he snuffed out his smoke and followed the small blonde back into the apartment. Sasuke shook his head and lit up another cigarette, making sure he could stay outside for a while longer.

Being civil didn't stop the sting, but for Naruto he'd drop it. Besides, he could have anyone he wanted.

"Sasuke? That you?"

The Uchiha blinked, leaned over the edge of the landing to stare down. There stood Kankurou with an arm around Gaara's shoulders, both looking like they'd tired to take Hamburger Hill. Kankurou didn't wait for Sasuke to answer, the Sabaku pair disappearing to reappear on the landing beside him. Sasuke didn't need them to tell him what was going on; he knew.

He led the Sand Siblings into the apartment and barked up the stairs a code he and Naruto had worked out years ago. Within five minutes the blonde and Kyuubi were downstairs, and Naruto suddenly had an armful of Gaara. He hugged the redhead as tight as possible, exotic sapphire wide.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, sounding a little helpless as he fumbled in comforting Gaara.

"We're the only ones left," Kankurou said as he raked his fingers through his hair.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Kankurou's slumped onto the ouch, hands clasped before his mouth. He looked from Sasuke to Naruto to Kyuubi and back again until finally his gaze fell on his brother, still clinging so tightly to Naruto.

"Temari is dead. The other vampires from Mist, Sound, and Grass are dead. We four are all that's left in this city."

There was a pregnant silence before Sasuke asked., "What about Sakura?"

"You don't know?" Gaara whispered, the first words he'd spoken in a long while. "Her house burned. We were there, watching it smolder."

"Someone knew about us. Knows our weaknesses. We need to leave town and we need to leave now."

"No."

All eyes fell on Naruto, his own gaze downcast. He settled Gaara bside Kankurou and ribbed at his face. When he finally looked up, the blood-red tomoe in his left eye was spinning rapidly, leaving no doubt about Naruto's emotional state.

"We can't sit back and watch our kind die. We did it when where shinobi. I don't want someone else to choose when I did, so I'm going to fight back."

"So the four of us against an unknown enemy?" Sasuke asked a little skeptically.

Naruto shook his head. "Five. Kyuubi will be able to protect us during daylight hours. And this place is chock full of traps."

"Shinobi traps?" Kankurou asked. Naruto nodded and the brunette sighed. "What if we're dealing with a shinobi?"

"We're not. And these traps have a mixed chakra laced into them. Even if they were disarmed, Kyuubi and I would know."

"So this is our home base. We go out at the night together clues and feed." Sasuke just shook his head. "We are the strongest left in this city so that makes us the targets."

"Whoever is killing us won't leave until we're all dead. So don't raise the alarm to the others in the other cities just yet."

"So what's the plan?" Kankurou asked.

"We find out what exactly is targeting us first." Naruto began. "Then we take out its arms."

"We make the arms tell us where the head is, and we kill that." Gaara whispered, fists clenching and unclenching against his thighs. Naruto simply nodded when all eyes turned to him.

"It won't be easy," Kyuubi muttered, "but then, we are the misfits, aren't we?"

The five sat in silence for what seemed to be hours before Naruto moved to haul Gaara to his feet and lead him and the puppet master to a spare bedroom to allow to allow them to sleep off the night's "excitement".

When he returned downstairs, Sasuke was gone. Naruto looked to Kyuubi who could only shrug.

"Said he had some things to do." Kyuubi replied to Naruto's silent inquiry. Naruto looked away from the incarnation of violence and wondered just what the hell the Uchiha was attempting to do.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Sasuke eased himself down into the sewers, carefully avoiding his own traps. He hit the bottom and slowly began to make his way toward the niche he'd used as a hide-away for the better half of fifty years. He eased the door open and slipped between the edge of the door and the wall, striking a match as he did so. The flame case eerie shadows, but the shadows had long since ceased to frighten him.

He reached out to find his candle and lit it. The dancing flame revealed to him what he was searching for, and carefully he pulled Kusunagi from her resting place. The ancient sword weight heavy I his hand, but he knew she wouldn't fail him. Armed, Sasuke left his niche and returned to the surface world, blinking twice to activate his Sharingan. It would drain most of his energy, but if he found what he was looking for, he could rest for a few days before engaging his target.

No more of his friends were going to die, he swore, even if he ended up killing himself to make that promise true.

In and out, in and out.

The needle slid effortlessly through skin, sewing the head back onto the body.

In, out. In, out.

Shunsuke hummed as he worked, grinning away as he made his costume. Oh, the master was so clever, saying that he could use the skin as a costume. The master was so kind, allowing Shunsuke become just like them. He too would walk the night and feast on his fellow man – and he would get his revenge on all those that had wrong him in the past, starting with that little blonde-haired waiter.

Shunsuke giggled and missed a stitch, chortling curses at himself for being so careless. It had to be perfect! Perfect or they would know. Oh, how clever the master, luring out the pretty on at a time.

It wasn't like Shunsuke didn't know where the last of the Master's enemies hid. The mice had holed up together, pooling their power. If Shunsuke or the master tired to reach them, ooh, there would be hell to pay. So Shunsuke kept sewing until the sun began to rise and slept during the sun's rule. By the time the moon was high, his costume was finished and he proudly displayed it before the master.

"All right," the master said playfully, "you can go out. But do be careful."

Shunsuke grinned. "Of course."

Gaara jerked upright and stifled his cry of agony, if only to keep from waking Kankurou. His brother lay beside him, sleeping peacefully. Gaara had no reason to wake the elder, even if he did want a little comfort. Something hit the wall outside the bedroom and Gaara felt his cheeks heat.

Lucky Naruto.

Gaara eased his way out of bed and shed his clothing until he was left wearing only his boxers. The air conditioning dried the night terror sweat on his skin, but despite that comfort, Gaara couldn't compel himself to go back to sleep.

When Neji was still with him, Gaara could always count on the Hyuuga to chase the bad away, submitting to the brunette's every whim. With that option no longer available to him, Gaara was stuck with his own nightmares. He couldn't understand how his brother could stand living without Shikamaru, or how Sasuke could remain solitary without only fleeting glimpses of Naruto here and there. Gaara couldn't even understand Naruto.

For the longest time after Neji had passed Gaara had harboured a crush for the other jinchuuriki, but he'd never acted on it. He was sure everyone had known but just hadn't said a word. Gaara let out a silent, shuddering breath. He was destined to be alone.

Fingers dug into his shoulders, rubbing along his spine. A forehead rested against his neck, dark hair tickling at his pulse. Gaara relaxed back into Kankurou's grip and accepted the hug. The redhead allowed Kankurou to lead him back to the bed and cuddle him close. It wasn't really what Gaara wanted, but it would do. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again.

"Gaara," he heard Kankurou whisper, "it's all right to be afraid. It's all right to cry when you need to. If you need anything at all, just tell me. I'll take care of it."

"How do you do it? How do you live after the only person you're ever loved is gone?"

"You mourn. Eventually, you find someone new." Kankurou rolled over, holding himself up over his little brother. Darkened emerald eyes met Gaara's own and the redhead tensed just a bit. Kankurou's lips brushed over his, once, twice, and then the elder Sabaku rolled off his brother and simply went to sleep.

Gaara lay in the dark for a long while before he curled up against Kankurou, burying his head against his chest. Kankurou's arm came around Gaara's shoulders, holding him tighter to his body.

"Don't ever be afraid to admit you're in love, Gaara," Kankurou whispered.

Gaara nodded and clutched tighter to his brother, letting the elder's warmth sink into his skin and lull him to sleep. Kankurou simply listened to his brother breathe and sighed.

"I love you, Gaara."


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Sasuke followed the thing at a distance, fighting to keep from snarling. The man – for no woman walked like she had lead feet – sauntered down the street, unaware of the stares he was getting. It wouldn't have been so bad if the moron was trying to be inconspicuous, but he was giggling at every little thing. What pissed Sasuke off was what the bastard was wearing.

Sasuke silently moved closer, watching his target. The Temari-skin was stretched haphazardly over the prey's body as if he'd been in a hurry to put the gruesome thing on. He scented a familiar scent from the human and bared his teeth as his anger reached its peak.

No wonder no one could blame her. No wonder she faked her death. She'd created a thrall, a human who was so blinded by desire that he would become a pet for a price. The thrall would do her bidding, would follow her every order without fail. Well, this thrall had just met his end.

Sasuke tailed the thrall through most of downtown, keeping close but in the shadows, putting all of his old shinobi skills to good use. Finally the thrall turned into an abandoned lot and Sasuke swooped down, landing soundlessly behind the human. He took a few steps forward, unsheathing Kusunagi as he id so, and marked where he wanted to strike. The thrall screamed in agony as Kusunagi bit through his shoulder at an angle, lodging against his scapula. Sasuke turned the blade with every bit of viciousness he could muster and tore his weapon out the man's side, leaving his right arm useless. Not that it mattered much, for Sasuke followed his sword strike with a kick sending the man into the ground. Sharingan eyes whirling, Sasuke slammed Kusunagi into the pavement by the thrall's head and crouched over his chest.

"Let's start with an easy question," Sasuke murmured. "Who are you?"

The thrall whimpered. "My master will make you pay!"

A kunai rested gently against the thrall's throat. I won't ask again."

The thrall's throat worked. "Mihara Shunsuke."

"Well, Shunsuke, I estimate you have about a half hour before you bleed to death. So if you want to live, I suggest you tell me what the hell your master thinks she's doing."

"It's your fault," Shunsuke sneered. "Master is ridding the world of monsters. Your little blonde friend, he's next."

"I highly doubt that." Sasuke deadpanned. "Sakura's no fool. She'd have to break Naruto first."

Shunsuke giggled. "Who's to say she hasn't?"

Sasuke's hand twitched. Shunsuke howled as his throat was sliced. "Naruto's the last person she'd want to incite. So, are you going to keep bullshitting or shall I tear your throat out right now?"

"You wouldn't."

"I'd even use my bare hand."

Shunsuke began to talk, hurriedly, but Sasuke's mind had already been made up. When the last syllable left the thrall's moth Sasuke pulled Kusunagi back and sheathed her, casually tossing the kunai over and over in his hand. Shunsuke made to scrabble his way to freedom and found himself staring at his own body, wondering for a moment what exactly had happened.  
Sasuke tossed the head onto the body, wiping his fingers and weaponry of blood. He rose then and turned for his next target, hurrying before she made another move. Pawn to queen, indeed.

"Sasuke's a big boy." Naruto muttered to himself, "He doesn't need anyone to back him up."

There was a snort in his head, but Kyuubi wisely kept his mouth shut. Naruto was already in a bad mood; no need to incite the blonde further. Kyuubi watched his mate prepare a nice dinner for the four that were left in the apartment, knowing the boy was worried for his friend. Kyuubi really couldn't understand why, but then, Naruto was an enigma in and of himself. Kyuubi resolved to show his kit that worrying was just going to upset him further.

After dinner of course.

Kyuubi felt a wave of sadness come from his kit's side of their link and wondered what he'd done now. But he knew this kind of sadness. This sadness was what happened when you knew your loved ones weren't coming back, when you knew you were going to have to do something to bring back the illusion of peace.

"Hey," Kyuubi called gently, "when this is over, why don't we move in with Shino and Kiba?"

"They'll make you work," Naruto replied with a thing of a smile.

Kyuubi circled around the counter to wrap his arms around his kit's waist and nibbled at his neck. "I wouldn't mind."

"And Kankurou and Gaara and Sasuke?"

"They could come too," Kyuubi grumbled, tightening his hold on the smaller man. Naruto just laughed and rose up on his toes to kiss the biju's lips. He pulled way before it could become something more and gave his permission for later with a little nip against Kyuubi's pulse.

"Don't worry too much about that damned Uchiha," Kyuubi rumbled. "He's survived this long. I doubt nothing short of a nuclear explosion will kill him."

Truth was, something other than a nuclear explosion was killing him. Sasuke ducked and weaved, using the machinery in the old factory to aid in his retreat. He'd gone at her with everything he had and she still managed to deter every attack he'd tried. It wasn't that he was hesitating – and he wasn't – it was that she somehow knew what he was going to do before he did it.  
Damn. He hated being predictable.

He crouched on a crane, Kusunagi's blade darkened even more with blood, and waited. He couldn't afford to think like an Uchiha. No, not just that, but he couldn't think like a shinobi. He had to play dirty.

She came at him from below. Sasuke launched himself and threw a few kunai. One hit its mark in her stomach, but the others flew harmlessly wide. Not that he cared. He just needed to get her down and then he could take off her head.

Only problem was that Sakura wasn't going down.

Shit. Sasuke's side twinged and he felt blood begin to flow. He knew at once he was going to die, but not here. There was someone he needed to apologize to before he died.

"Why, Sakura?" Sasuke yelled, half hoping the echoes would confuse her. "Why do you kill your own friends?"

"Friends? Hah! What friend? They all pitied me because for you. Because I loved you and you loved him."

Sasuke dodged her punch and blocked a kick before retreating again. He heard her snarl.

"If I can't have you, no one will!"

"Killing everyone else isn't going to help you."

"No." Sakura crooned from behind Sasuke. "But it makes me feel better."

Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke and burning ozone, but the damage had already been close. Sakura merely licked her fingers clean and settled down to wait. He'd be back. After all, Sasuke didn't want to die.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Gaara felt lips on his collarbone and then his sternum, hands on his waist slowly massaging his tense muscles. He was nervous, and he had every reason to be. He'd never been with anyone but Neji and then he was the aggressor most of the time. Being the submissive was new to him. He heard comforting words and one large hand found his own, strong fingers curling with his.

"Relax," Gaara heard Kankurou say, "I won't hurt you."

Gaara tried to relax. He really did. But there was just something about one's brother fucking you that made that calm place hard to reach. In the end, Gaara decided he wasn't being fair to Kankurou; Gaara had asked for this, so he shouldn't be fighting it.

Teeth worried at his pulse and Gaara dripped his head back, giving a quiet cry. Kankurou hummed and continued to nip and kiss the expanse of Gaara's neck, hands gently massaging the redhead's back and thighs. Kankurou didn't want to rush this, instead wanting to take this time and let his brother get used to having him this close. Kankurou was so sure that Gaara would fight him that he kept to the barest touches and caresses until the younger relaxed.

"I won't hurt you," Kankurou whispered again.

Gaara replied, "I know."

Sighing, Kankurou began to kiss southwards again, mouth ghosting over Gaara's chest. The redhead arched into his mouth an Kankurou took the opportunity to slide his hands under his brother's back, massaging the tight muscles in his shoulders. One hand slid down soon enough, cupping one soft globe before an exploratory finger touched that barely plundered opening. Gaara bucked and Kankurou used every bit of strength he had to keep Gaara from hurting himself. It wasn't Gaara's intention to react that way, but he hadn't been fucked in years. Gaara squirmed and felt himself settled back onto the mattress. Then his cock was engulfed by wet heat. Kankurou's head bobbed as his fingers massaged the inside of Gaara's thighs, spreading those legs wide.

"Kankurou, wait."

Kankurou lifted his head away from Gaara's cock, staring at his little brother with heated eyes. Gaara swallowed and reached for Kankurou's shoulders, trying to tug him up.

"I'm not fucking you dry," Kankurou growled, sensing the redhead's intention.

"Please?"

"No, you masochistic son of a bitch." Kankurou snarled, caging his brother in his limbs. "I'm not going to hurt you because of some stupid desire to be punished."

Gaara blinked and looked away. "I just want to forget the other pain for a while."

"That other pain won't go away, Gaara. If anything, you'll feel it more acutely if you take this pain too. Believe me, I know."

Gaara looked at Kankurou, and the elder Sabaku sibling knew he had some explaining to do. Sighing, the brunette settled down on his back and pulled his brother on top of him, making sure Gaara was nicely distracted from what he was going to do.

"Before we went to Konoha, I was sent on solo mission. It wasn't very hard; all I had to do was slip in, kill the daimyo's eldest daughter and slip out again."

Fingers skittered down Gaara's back and slide between the two globes of flesh that made up his ass. Gaara didn't seem to notice. Kankurou breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"I killed her, like they wanted. It was messy, meant to send a message. The daimyo had been expecting such a thing, though, and the girl I'd killed had been some poor farm girl kidnapped for this gruesome purpose."

Gaara was mesmerized by Kankurou's voice so much that he never noticed the finger gently pressing into his opening.

"The ANBU the daimyo had hired were waiting for me when I escaped. Some were our own people, others were from Sound. Those from Sound were cruel, telling me what I'd done."

"That's why you were so depressed when you got back." Gaara made a sound akin to a mewl when Kankurou added a second finger and began to move both digits. "I thought Temari had been joking when she asked you if you'd been on the wrong end of a one night stand."

"At the time, she had been. But that pain of killing the innocent girl never went away. I wanted it to, so I asked one of the jounin how he coped. He showed me how."

"He raped you?"

"No. I was willing, but he showed me how he coped. It hurt. A lot. And there was so much blood." Kankurou felt Gaara tense below him and immediately relaxed, fighting to keep his sounds nothing more than mewls. "So I decided I'd never make a lover of mine hurt like I did."

Gaara gasped when Kankurou's fingers left his body, leaving him empty and vulnerable. But he wasn't left that way for long, for Kankurou shifted his hips just slightly. Gaara couldn't help the tensing, feeling the head of Kankurou's cock breaching him. Immediately, Kankurou's hands were at Gaara's hips, massaging, relaxing and then Gaara fully sheathed his brother in his body.  
The redhead could feel the subtle differences between Kankurou and Neji. Kankurou was thicker; Neji was just a bit longer. Neji had always been gentle; Kankurou knew how to mix pain and pleasure. Kankurou bent Gaara's knees and pushed himself up, sliding deeper into his brother as he did so. His hand went to the small of Gaara's back to support him and Kankurou gently coaxed his brother to move.

Gaara's arms wrapped around Kankurou's shoulders as the rhythm began, the redhead giving soft cries as Kankurou's cock brushed deep against his insides, trying to find that perfect angle that would make the redhead see stars. Kankurou was panting against Gaara's shoulder, moving in a counter-rhythm with his brother, making sure Gaara felt no pain in their coupling. Gaara made a sound suddenly, something akin to a yip, and Kankurou rolled them so that Gaara was folded in half beneath him. He felt small hands grip at his biceps and dig in, but Kankurou ignored that small pain in order to roll his hips against Gaara's.

The rhythm was rough now, but Gaara appreciated it, loved it even, fighting visibly not to scream as the head of the puppet master's cock slammed into his prostate. His muscles were growing tighter around Kankurou and the moment his brother's hand wrapped around his own need it was like the floodgates had opened.

Gaara arched and writhed and hissed "Kankurou!" as he came, hot white seed spattered over his stomach and the elder Sabaku sibling's hand. Kankurou thrust only a few more times into his brother's quivering body before he too came, bathing Gaara's bruised insides with his semen. He let them lay joined as they cooled off, feeling Gaara's legs twitch now and again. Finally, Kankurou pulled from that vulnerable body and stretched out beside Gaara, feeling the redhead slowly close his legs and try not to mew as liquid began to seep from his hole. Carefully, he lay his head on Kankurou's chest and felt arms come around his shoulders, slowly, Gaara's eyes closed only to snap open again, his head lifting to stare at the door.

Naruto's voice came from the other side of the portal. "Gaara, Kankurou, sorry to interrupt, but you need to come downstairs."

"Be there in a sec." Kankurou called back. Gaara was already moving to clean himself up and dress, following his brother downstairs and not even bothering to hide the limp. Not that anyone noticed, for Naruto was far too focused on the dying brunette lying on the den floor.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Kankurou asked Sasuke. The brunette only choked out a laugh.

"Sakura happened to me. I don't think I'm going to last much longer, so listen. She's coming."


	9. Chapter 9

IX

"She's coming." Sasuke breathed. "I'm the reason she's been killing our kind."

Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes darken and the blood red tomoe blossom. He was blaming himself, Sasuke knew, for his inability to protect his loved ones. Sasuke reached for Naruto and shoved Kusunagi into his hold.

"Don't be stupid, Naruto," Sasuke hissed. "She's not our Sakura anymore."

"You're dying." Naruto whispered, clutching Sasuke's sword to his chest.

"Yeah, but don't worry, all right? I've been wanting this." Knowing he'd probably get his organs ripped out of his nose for it, Sasuke reached up to pull Naruto down for one final kiss. "Kusunagi will destroy her. Do it for me, Naruto, for Temari, and all the others we've left behind."

Naruto just stared blankly, certainly having not expected Sasuke's final parting gift. His knuckles turned white gripping Kusunagi and he rose from Sasuke's side to look at Kankurou.

"So you still have Karasu?" the jinchuuriki asked.

The shinobi replied, "And his brothers."

"Fetch them. Move like shadows. Nothing seen and nothing heard."

Kankurou nodded and tugged on Gaara's arm, leading the redhead away from the slowly rising storm that was Uzumaki Naruto. Kyuubi felt that storm acutely, and decided to let go of his anger toward Uchiha's kiss. He stared at the dead brunette and sighed, following his kit's silent order. As much as he hated it, the damned Uchiha deserved something of a funeral. So Kyuubi took the body to the roof where the sun's rays would first hit, and set some chakra traps around the body, just in case. Then he returned to Naruto. He found the kit staring at the bloodstain left by the Uchiha; knuckles bone white as he gripped Kusunagi harder and harder. At that rate, he was bound to break his hands, so Kyuubi eased around the stain and placed his clawed hand on Naruto's head. Naruto simply bowed his head and cried silently for the fallen one.

"You'll get revenge for him, kit." Kyuubi said softly.

Naruto said nothing. Kyuubi looked away from his mate for a while, unsure and unable to provide the comfort the blonde needed.

"Kyuubi?"

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"I can't go up against her angry. Help me clear my mind."

Kyuubi smirked. "Can I bite?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. "I suppose."

Grinning, the biju drew his mate to his feet and began with gentle nibbles to his throat. Gently, he extricated Kusunagi from the grip of her new master and set her aside, his hands returning to find holds on Naruto's thin hips. He ground his own against the blonde's, eliciting soft mewls that he wanted to hear again, only louder.

Kyuubi gently led their dance upstairs, easing into their bedroom. He set up a wall of red chakra to dampen sound, and got to work. Naruto's shirt was yanked off so hard seams ripped, but before the blonde could protest, Kyuubi's teeth sank into his right nipple while the fingers of his hand teased the left. Naruto's head fell back with a cry, and it as all he could do to hang onto the biju.

Just the way Kyuubi liked it.

He liked having Naruto helpless against him, pliant to every whim. Of course, he set limits for himself. Never did he ruin his precious jinchuuriki, nor did he never take Naruto against his will. There was a bond of trust there, and as violent as he could get, Kyuubi strived never to cross that line.

Kyuubi felt Naruto arch against him, and moved his bites southward, nuzzling over the seal that kept him within this extraordinary boy. He dragged his tongue down the line of hair that led from navel to groin and felt Naruto's erection butting at his chin.

"I wonder what my kit wants," Kyuubi crooned, stroking the blonde through his pants.

Naruto mumbled something and Kyuubi could only smile, continuing his evil game of stroking his mate through his pants.

"I don't know if he doesn't tell me, after all."

"Bastard!" Naruto hissed. "I want you to fuck me."

"That's my kit." Kyuubi purred, watching Naruto redden with the realization he'd been tricked somehow. Off came the pants, and Kyuubi bodily tossed Naruto on the bed, quickly caging him within his limbs. Naruto struggled, but Kyuubi had already made his intent quite clear.

He nipped and licked at every inch of Naruto's body, slowly settling between his legs. Hands at his thighs, he spread the smaller's legs to reveal the real prize. Naruto yowled and writhed as Kyuubi's tongue slid inside him, wriggling like a worm. Naruto had never really gotten used to such a thing, but Kyuubi seemed to love it.

Speaking of loving it, when had Kyuubi shed his clothes?

Naruto felt a mouth crush against his own, lips breaking against teeth. He tasted blood, smelled blood and felt his body quickly invaded by Kyuubi.

The biju wasted no time in beginning the rhythm, hands keeping Naruto's legs spread as wide as possible as he pistoned into that vulnerable body, panting as he watched his cock disappear into that tight hole. It was a sight he never quite believed, but wholly loved it. Theirs was a rhythm of violence as it always was with Kyuubi, and Naruto loved every second of it. He screamed and writhed and clung until Kyuubi rolled them.

Faintly Naruto heard the command to ride and realized he must be close to orgasm. Kyuubi was kinky that way; always liked to be ridden when Naruto was about to come.

Following orders like a good little boy, Naruto lifted his hips and slammed them down, riding as though his life depended on it. Judging from the way Kyuubi's nails pricked the skin at his hips, it probably did. Then Kyuubi arched his hips up hard and Naruto saw stars. He thought he was crying as he came, muscles clamping down on his mate's cock, milking him with every pulse of pleasure that drove his own seed from his body.

He felt hot liquid sting his insides and a tongue at his cheeks. Kyuubi kissed away the tears and pretended not to notice, simply lying beneath his mate and enjoying the 'ba-thump' of Naruto's body around him. Finally, the blonde sank down to lay on his chest, eyes closing. Kyuubi stroked Naruto's back, giving him the only comfort he knew.

"Kankurou and Gaara are back." Naruto whispered.

Kyuubi simply hummed. "Let's get a shower then. We have something to hunt down tonight."

"Gaara will find her."

"I'm starting to see your plan."

Naruto smiled grimly. "Then let's hope it works."


	10. Chapter 10

X

Gaara's sand led the four to the abandoned factory. Each had broken out their old ninja gear, hitai-ates tied around their customary places, old outfits donned to give them an air of secrecy. They were going in as shinobi with one very subtle twist.  
Each had a role to play and his individual part was as crucial as the whole. No one joked as they separated and eased inside the building, Kyuubi hanging back outside to build a shield of red chakra. No one was getting out without his knowing, and if none of them responded to the code word, Kyuubi was instructed to kill them.

Even Naruto.

Naruto had henged into Sasuke before they'd gone in, planning to lure Sakura out that way. Gaara slipped around to his left, putting up exploding tags. Kankurou slipped around to his right, setting up Karasu and his other puppets. They had to be careful, knowing that one mistake could cost them their lives.

When he got nods from his accomplices, Naruto moved to the center of the factory floor and took a deep breath, using a little chakra to amplify his voice.

"Sakura! Where are you?"

Her voice came from different directions in reply. "Have you reconsidered?"

Kankurou eased Karasu into an eastern position. Gaara's sand slithered along the floor, silent in its task.

"Yes." Naruto said, circling slowly. "I want to be with you."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Bring me Naruto's head." Sakura said gleefully from her position atop the crane. "I want his head."

Naruto felt more than saw the sand begin to coil around the crane, preparing to strike. He stepped forward just a little to keep her attention focused on him.

"You want a silver platter, too?"

Sakura giggled. "I'm a simple girl, Sasuke. Just the head will do."

Naruto nodded and turned to melt back into the shadows. So long as she was focused on him, Kankurou and Gaara could attack.

"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura rose – Naruto cursed – and dropped from the crane, moving over to him with her hands clasped behind her back. "How did you heal so quickly from my poison?"

Shit.

The sand cracked like a whip, twining around Sakura's throat before she could lunge forward to rip Naruto's eyes out. She struggled, colliding with several exploding tags. Naruto dove for cover as the conflagration consumed Sakura and her binding sand, but he was no fool. Sakura was a medical ninja; the fire would only slow her down. He bolted before she landed above him, screaming murder.

Naruto was fast, but Sakura was faster. Thankfully, Karasu was even faster and got between the rose-haired vampiress and her target before she could inflect horrible damage. Naruto was simply acting as bait, drawing her deeper into the trap.

And it was working.

Already she was tiring, using up most of her chakra to heal her wounds. With Gaara and Kankurou taking pot shots at her, she would be dead within the next ten minutes. But Naruto wouldn't allow her a sweet death. Yes, she had once been his friend. Yes, she had helped him time after time. But this wasn't his Sakura anymore. This was a vile monster that had killed mercilessly and had killed his friends. She had killed Sakura.

Naruto drew on the entity of pure violence within him to give him strength.

The last tag exploded and Naruto whirled, catching hold of Karasu as the puppet shot by. He was dragged away from the conflagration and the flaming creature that escaped from the roasting flames. Sakura was barely recognizable anymore, nothing more than a skeleton. She launched herself at Naruto as he dropped his henge and drew Kusunagi from her sheath. Kusunagi's blade sang as her black blade sheared through Sakura's outstretched fingers. Kankurou and Gaara appeared in Naruto's peripheral, but he shook his head to keep them back. He stalked forward, Kusunagi crying out for the blood of the monster that had murdered her previous master. Naruto obliged the sword, slicing off Sakura's hands.

"Wait!" Sakura wailed. "Wait, Naruto!"

Naruto froze, Kusunagi raised above his head. He was vulnerable, but it didn't matter. His eyes burned with the promise of death and the blood red tomoe spun with a dizzying intensity.

"How many of your victims did you wait for?" Naruto asked, softly, deadly.

Sakura stared at him, mouth working. Kusunagi sang, blood not cooked by the flames spraying. Naruto kicked Sakura's head away from him and fought to keep standing. Gaara was by his side soon enough and helped support the blonde, walking with him out of the factory. Kankurou stared distastefully at the mess and moved to set the fires, watching the flames destroy the body of the vampire murderess. Kankurou hurried out before the flames caught the gasoline and joined his brother and friends outside. Kyuubi lifted Naruto into his arms and the four began the long walk home.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Naruto awoke to vicious barking and rolled to stare at the floppy-eared puppy that had wormed its way into his room. It yipped and yowled until Kyuubi's snarl drove the poor creature to hide in Naruto's laundry basket. Kyuubi rolled onto his side to fling an arm around his kit's shoulders and nuzzled his neck.

"What time is it?" Kyuubi asked groggily, lips brushing against the nape of Naruto's neck.

"Noon," Naruto replied lazily. "The others have been up for hours."

"And no one's bothered us?"

"After last night, I'm surprised Geko has enough balls to come in here."

Kyuubi lifted his head to stare at the puppy that was glaring balefully at him from the pile of laundry. The dog growled in fear as Kyuubi bared his teeth at it, and Naruto simply slapped the biju's chest.

"What was that for?" Kyuubi growled.

"Quit scaring him." Naruto muttered, stretching. Kyuubi rolled to pin Naruto beneath him.

"Should I scare you instead?"

"You could try. It wouldn't work."

Kyuubi gave a dramatic sigh and lifted himself up, allowing his mate to climb out of bed. They went through their morning routine, and emerged outside to the din of yapping canines. Geko the puppy promptly barreled into Naruto's ankle and yipped until the blonde picked him up, doing his best impression of a compass when he finally settled in Naruto's embrace. The pair wandered over to the large oak tree where the Sabaku brothers rested. Gaara nodded a greeting and went back to throwing a tennis ball for the dogs to chase. Kankurou gave them a wave.

"Where're Shino and Kiba?" Naruto asked as he settled down beside Gaara.

"Walking. Seems one of the wolf-dogs managed to go on a midnight adventure." Kankurou replied, sitting up before a puppy could gnaw at his ear.

Naruto made a noise and turned to watch the dogs play, enjoying the silence. Plenty had changed since Sakura's death – the vampires that made up their small group no longer had to fear the sun. Turned out they never did, since they were so old. Naruto sighed softly.

"Do you think things could've turned out differently?"

"Probably," Gaara whispered, "but we're here now and we're all together."

"Yeah. No sense in pining for what could have been." Kyuubi interjected, snarling a group of puppies away from his toes. Naruto smiled and leaned back against the oak tree, staring at the blue sky.

"We'll go to the stone today," Gaara said softly to Naruto. "We'll tell them how we're doing."

Naruto smiled at the redhead and nodded. "Yeah. I think they'd like that."

"You can tell Uchiha that we named a bitch after hi," Kyuubi quipped.

Naruto just laughed and closed his eyes, imagining the faces of all the people they'd left behind He missed them fiercely – they all did – but it was time to let go and move on.

"We'll survive," Naruto said off-handedly. "Won't we?"

Kyuubi looked at the blonde and gave a grin.

"Of course we will. They'll kick our asses otherwise."

There was a snort from Gaara and Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Kankurou raised a fist to the sky and smiled.

"To the fallen." He said.

"To the fallen," The others echoed.

Owari.


End file.
